Equestia 9000
by spyrouk.deviantart.com
Summary: The race in equestia
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Security Breach**

A figure is sneaking around the Cloudsdale Rainbow factory stealthy. She wearing a stealth suit and carrying a pipe.  
She hides the pipe and herself as a worker comes down the corridor.  
The worker passes the figure's hiding place unaware she is there.

She checks the corridor is clear before she carries on to a massive vat.  
A sign is on the side that says "DANGER RAW RAINBOW SPECTRA HIGHLY EXPLOSIVE!"

She attaches her hose to an unused outlet and turns the valve on. The hose bulges as the raw rainbow flows down it.

She is wearing a holo HUD on her head. She is watching an gadge on it rise as the rainbow flows into a storage tank hidden from view and the rainbow factory workers.

An hour later, the tank is full. She turns off the valve and puts a remote valve servo on the hose valve and leaves without any workers knowing.

Meanwhile in the manager's office, a pegasus pony with blue with rainbow tail and mane in a white jumpsuit is reading reports and doing her paperwork.  
She hears a knock on the door and turns to the door. "come in" says the manager.  
A nervous worker in a yellow jumpsuit and wearing blue googles opens the door.  
She walks in. "We have a problem..." says the worker.

"What sort of problem?" asks the manager.  
"We are 92 gallons short of quota and spectra production is at normal levels." replies the worker.  
"WHAT! 92 GALLONS! How in the name of Celestia do 92 gallons disappear just like that?" asks the manager.  
"I don't know boss." replies the worker.  
"Double spectra production and check all pipes for leaks." says the manager.  
"Yes boss. I'll get right on it." says the worker leaves.  
In the factory meeting area, the worker is addressing the other workers.  
"We've had an serious security breach.  
95 gallons of raw rainbow spectra has been stolen. You know how dangerous raw rainbow spectra is compared to normal separate color spectra. Raw rainbow spectra is 42 times more explosive the normal single colour Spectra.

Whoever did this is well trained in handling dangerous, explosive and hazardous materials.  
We are so under quota because of this theft so we have been ordered to double production of rainbow spectra. So let's get back to work." says the worker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Preparation for the Race**

The figure arrives at her workshop hidden at the edge of the Everyfree forest with her 95 gallons of rainbow spectra. A slight hum is coming from the tank. She smiles as a robot arm docks the tank into a loading port.

"The containment field and weight suppression system I devoloped are working better than I expected." says the figure before she goes into her workshop. The loading pipe goes into a machine called "Fluttagus". The machine is processing the raw rainbow into a gas before it goes into gas canisters labeled "Rainos".  
She smiles as she takes off her mask to reveal her yellow body and pink mane. She combs her mane into it's usual style.

She turns to her Trans AM car and hugs it. "Tommorow, the race is my hooves.  
They won't beat me with my secret weapon.  
I would love to see Applejack and Rainbow Dash's face as I speed past them with flaming exhuasts and win." says The figure as she takes off the rest of her stealth suit and combs her tail back to normal. She puts the stealth suit on a hanger.  
"I'm glad that the others don't know about my  
Rainos facility and workshop. " says the figure before she leaves the workshop.

Meanwhile in Twilight's workshop, she is working on her Koenigseg.  
It is purple with Twilight's cutie mark on the side.  
A book called "Need for Speed for Koenigseg drivers" is hovering near Twilight as she works.  
She is working under the hood on her pride and joy.  
"I've tuned it to the high speeds in my book. I've got a great chance of beating Rainbow Dash in the race.  
i'm glad that Spike don't know about this or he'll be eating the gem spinners and wheel nuts." says Twilight as she works.

In a secret part of Twilight's tree, Spike is tuning his motorbike.  
"I've spent months building this bike for scratch and it's nearly ready to be ridden." says Spike as he chews on a gem as he works.

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack is working on his General Lee with his sister Applebloom.  
"Looking forward to the race tomorrow little sis?" asks Applejack.  
"You bet I am. The whole family will be cheering you on." replies Applebloom.  
"I can't wait. We better get some rest." says Applejack before she closes the hood and locks the barn. They leave to go to bed.

Meanwhile in Pinkie's garage, she is working a lorry. It's pink with her cutie mark on her side.  
She's more excited than usual. She's modified her engine with a secret drive she's called "Pinkie Power Drive".

She laughs as she does her final checks and bit of fine tuning before she closes the cab engine cover.  
Gummy is chewing on her mane.  
"I'm more than ready for the race tomorrow Gummy.  
"I'm so sure that I'll win, I've installed an party cannon on board to celebrate." says Pinkie.  
Gummy just keeps chewing on her mane.  
"I'm so excited, I can't sleep!" says Pinkie.  
"Pinkie, time for bed" says a voice.  
"Mrs Cake, I'm so excited to go to bed!" says Pinkie. "If you don't sleep you'll cause an accident." says Mrs Cake.  
"Okie doke loaky" says Pinkie Pie before she leaves the garage and goes to her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The race**

The next morning, Fluttershy gets up and uses her secret teleporter to transport herself to her workshop.

The spectra gauge on the Flutous device says

"Empty "

On the console it says "processing complete. "Tanks Full."

Fluttershy installs the rainos tanks to her car and connects up the system.

She gets in her car and opens the garage door and drives to the track.

A massive crowd of ponies, Alicorns, Pegasus and various creatures are gathered in the stands by the start line.

A White Bugatti Veyron with yellow windows pulls onto the start line followed by a blue Bugatti Veyron with dark blue windows.

Fluttershy parks next to them followed by Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Apple jack and Twilight Sparkle.

"Welcome fillies and gentlecolts to the Equestria 9000!" says the announcer.

The crowd cheers.

"We have a massive turn out today and it looks like it's a going to be a good race... " says the announcer.

They all start their engines.

The rev loudly and dump valves hiss as they wait for the green light.

The crowd counts down as the lights light yellow one after the other.

The lights turn green and the cheers are drowned out by screeching rubber and engines roaring as they leave that start line.

Rainbow Dash is fighting for the lead from two Bugatti Veyron's driven by mysterious drivers.

"Man these Bugatti's don't quit! They're determined to win as I am." says Rainbow Dash as they speed out further into the lead.

She puts her hoof to the floor to catch up.

Fluttershy smiles as Twilight, pinkie and Applejack passes her.

"Soon, it'll be time for my secret weapon." Says Fluttershy as the race nears the final straight.

The racers turn the last bend.

Fluttershy arms her secret weapon..

"I'm the world champion, I bet you all can't beat me." She says before She turns on her rainos system and puts an activation pill in the mixer.

"Rainos system armed and ready" says her car computer.

She grins and "SQUEEEEEEEEE" before she presses a red button on her steering wheel.

The engine sparks with rainbow coloured electrical energy before the massive rainbow fireball comes out of Fluttershy's exhaust and she rapidly accelerates.

She passes the whole pack and her car does a sonic Rainboom.

A rainbow trail follows her as she takes a massive lead and wins..

"HOLY SWEET CELESTIA!

THAT WAS AN AWESOME FINISH FROM THE TRANS AM DRIVEN BY FLUTTERSHY!" says the announcer as a parachute slows down her car.

The crowd is silent in awe and amazement.

"followed by the blue and yellow Bugatti Veyron, rainbow dash, twilight sparkle, applejack and rarity!" calls the announcer.

Fluttershy is doing doughnuts in celebration.

"How in the name of Celestia, did she do that sonic rainboom?" asks rainbow dash to herself as fluttershy nervously picks up her prize.

Then prize was 10,000 bits and an all expensive payed vacation to Los Manus.

She squees as she holds up the trophy and the crowd cheers.


End file.
